


You've got me

by Thomasnewtminho29



Series: Letting go [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death Cure Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Paradise, Post-The Death Cure, minho needs a hug, thominho friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night in Paradise isn't easy for everyone.</p><p>Minho misses Newt and Thomas comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of follow on from my story 'You're in my veins" in that Minho's in love with Newt and I've sort of played around with what Newt said to Thomas before he died. You don't have to read my other story before this but it's probably helpful to know that Minho read Newt's note to Thomas.

****

The first few hours in Paradise were a flurry of action. Minho threw himself back into the role of leader and organised groups of people to search for additional supplies to the boxes they’d been provided with while Gally found some fellow builders to construct a basic shelter which they could use to sleep under for the first night.

 

Now, in the early hours of the morning, Thomas lay on a blanket staring up at the shelter’s roof while the other immunes slept around him. He wanted to sleep but whenever he closed his eyes all he could see were Chuck, Teresa and Newt. Thomas was pulled out of his thoughts by a rustling noise near him. He turned his head to see a figure making their way out of the shelter. Even in the dark Thomas could tell that it was Minho. He waited counting the minutes until Minho returned. When 15 minutes had passed and there was no sign of the other boy, Thomas decided to go and find him.

 

If it was even possible, Paradise looked even more beautiful in the dark with the moon illuminating the trees. Thomas decided to walk towards the cliff overlooking the ocean where he’d sat with Brenda earlier in the day. As he approached he saw Minho sitting facing the ocean with his knees pulled to his chest. Thomas sat down next to him and they both just sat in silence, comfortable in each other’s company.

 

After a while Minho spoke, still staring out at the horizon, “You didn’t have to come and find me you know.”

 

“I know” Thomas shrugged “but I worry about you and I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

 

Minho glanced at him and Thomas noted how tired he looked and that his eyes were the saddest he had ever seen. “I miss Newt” Minho sighed.

 

Thomas looked away, “I miss him too” he choked out, the memory of Newt’s death was still fresh in his mind and he felt tears come to his eyes as he thought back to the gunshot that ended his best friend’s life. He’d promised to himself that he would never tell Minho about what he’d done but now he could see how much it was killing the other boy who loved Newt more than anyone else ever had.

 

Thomas took a deep breath “Minho there’s something I have to tell you about Newt.”

 

Minho turned so he could look Thomas right in the eyes “I know” he said.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I know you killed Newt. It was when you came back with Gally and told us that we had to go back into the maze, there was something in your eyes and I knew you’d seen Newt and you’d done what he asked.”

 

Thomas stared at his friend in shock, his heart pounding in his chest “And you don’t hate me?”

 

Minho shook his head, his eyes filling with tears “You just did what he wanted. I was too selfish. I wanted him to stay with me, I wanted a long happy life with him even though I knew it was impossible and I’d just be prolonging his misery.” He reached out to grasp Thomas’s hand “Thank you for doing what I wasn’t brave enough to do. I could never ever hate you.”

 

Thomas squeezed Minho’s hand tightly. He felt like some of the weight had been lifted off him “I’m so sorry” he told his friend “I know you loved him”.

 

Minho exhaled shakily, “I just want to know, did he say anything about me before he… you know.”

 

Thomas nodded replaying the heart breaking conversation in his head, “When I saw him, he was close to being past the gone. He was furious with me, he said he hated me and asked me to make amends…” Thomas paused for a moment, closing his eyes and swallowing hard before continuing, “Before the end though, his eyes cleared and he seemed a bit more like our Newt. He asked me if you were ok and told me to tell you he loved you and made me promise to look after you.” Thomas opened his eyes and squeezed Minho’s hand again, “I promised him I would until the day I die.”

 

Minho squeezed his eyes shut as the tears fell. He pulled his hand away from Thomas and covered his face, his shoulders shaking. Thomas moved forward and wrapped his arms round Minho, rocking them both back and forth.

 

It took a long time for Minho’s sobs to die down but even then he didn’t move out of Thomas’s embrace. Thomas watched the sun begin to rise over Minho’s shoulder and was once again amazed by how peaceful this world was compared to the angry, one they’d left behind.

 

“I’m scared of being alone” Minho whispered. Thomas hugged him tighter, Minho never admitted to being scared and Thomas knew that his friend must be feeling vulnerable and he all he wanted to do was to help him get back to being the happy, sarcastic Minho that he knew and loved.

 

“You’re not alone” Thomas said “You've got me.”

 

Minho pulled away and Thomas was relieved to see a slight smile on the other boy’s face.

 

“I know” he said “Shuck knows what I’d do if I didn’t have you.” He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. “I guess there’s no point in sleeping. Those shanks will be up soon.”

 

Thomas stood up feeling the slight numbness in his legs from sitting in the same position for so long, “Why don’t we go for a run?”

 

Minho stared at him in astonishment “Because we’re the leaders of this shuck place and we have work to do?”

 

Thomas laughed “We’ll leave a note for Brenda and Gally, they’ll understand. If anyone deserves a break it’s the two of us. Anyway we will be doing work, we can explore the rest of this place. See if we can find anything useful.”

 

Minho seemed to consider this and then held his hand out for Thomas to help him up. “Ok, you’ve convinced me.”

 

Thomas pulled Minho to his feet and the two boys smiled at each other. “Thanks Thomas” Minho said.

 

“You’re my best friend” Thomas said simply.

 

The two boys looked at each other in the same way they had after going through the flat trans the day before. Minho threw his arm around Thomas’s shoulder “You’re mine too” he grinned as he steered them in the direction of the shelter and Thomas smiled to himself.

 

It was going to take some time but he and Minho were going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I think this is kind of a mess compared to my other stories but I just had one of those moments when I just wrote down what was in my head! I know the Thomas telling Minho about Newt thing has been written about before but I think this is a bit different.
> 
> Also I've realised that I've got Thomas saying a Stiles Stilinski quote "You've got me". Obviously I have Teen Wolf on the brain!


End file.
